In recent years, electronic equipment with a smaller size, a smaller thickness, and a higher density has been demanded. In order to manufacture electronic equipment satisfying such a demand, a method of mounting small electronic components on a substrate by flip-chip packaging has been used. As electronic components have been reduced in size, bumps have been also reduced in size with smaller pitches. Hence, it has been necessary to stably apply a small amount of solder paste to small bumps with small pitches.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-320795 discloses a discharge device for discharging small droplets having even particle diameters into a retained solution, though the device does not apply paste used for the mounting of electronic equipment.